encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Vish'ka
is the leader of the barbaros of Ascano. Appearance Vish'ka is currently the tallest known character in Encantadia. He wears a distinctive horned helmet. Personality Vish'ka is a benevolent gigante. Though he has the ability to forge powerful weapons and armors, he is content to be the leader of the gigantes and barbaros of Ascano. He refused to help his old friend Adhara when she sought to attack the ruling diwatas in Lireo.Episode 30 He was also magnanimous, having waived his right to marry Danaya by virtue of the drinking contest he won, as well as giving Lira the armor that they wanted.Episode 57 History In ancient times, when Sapiro and Hathoria were still allied, the two kingdoms sought to expel Vish'ka, the barbaros and gigantes from territories that they claimed. Vish'ka refused to be evicted and defeated the combined force of Sapiro and Hathoria. Humiliated, the two kingdoms concealed their defeat and never bothered the Ascanos again.Episode 58 Vish'ka was a friend of Adhara who originally made her weapon Lupig. After Adhara's revival from Balaak, she meets him and she wants him to make a weapon which is as powerful as her original weapon. However Vish'ka declines her offer and he tells his soldiers to take Adhara away from him which is "for the best". Vish'ka ordered Gilas to deliver her to Hitano, to bring her to Carcero, the prison for diwatas. When Danaya, Lira and Wantuk visit Ascano at night, Wahid summons Vish'ka to take out the Bandidos who didn't pay for their drink. Then Wahid challenges Danaya to have a drinking contest with Vish'ka, but with conditions: If Danaya wins, Vish'ka would reward paneya and armor for Lira, but if she loses, she would be forced to marry Vish'ka. He has won the drinking contest after Danaya becomes too much drunk. As he is about to take Danaya, Lira unsheathes her golden sword Avatar, which glows brighter, as she is likely about to fight against Vish'ka but he orders Wahid and other Barbaros to hold them captive. Vish'ka orders Wahid to bring Lira, Danaya and Wantuk before him. The three were expecting some sort of punishment from Vish'ka. Vish'ka, however, admired Lira's courage in facing him and created a golden kalasag (armor) for her. Danaya thanks Visk'ka for his help. Vish'ka said he cannot accompany them to Devas. Before they leave, he tells Danaya that she should not judge the Gigantes and the Barbaros based on their appearances and assures her and Lira that he and his men will help them against Hathoria, should they need their help. When Hagorn arrived at Ascano, he proposed an alliance with Vish'ka. However, he refused, as he preferred to remain a free man. This triggers the plan to infiltrate Ascano by having Agane and female Hathors disguise as dancers. When Agane signals, the Hathors attack Ascano. Vish'ka orders Wahid to save as many of the barbaros as he could. Hagorn comes and Vish'ka is about to fight him. However, Hagorn uses the Fire Gem to weaken Vish'ka. Vowing that he would never follow orders from a king, Hagorn stabs Vish'ka to death. Wahid later finds his body and mourns over him. Vish'ka's soul eventually went to Devas. After many years, Vish'ka is among the Ivtres being imprisoned by Ether and Arde upon the fall of Emre. After Arde's defeat, Emre manages to break the seal in order to release Vish'ka, Manik and Raquim. Vish'ka is able to defeat the Hadezars with the help of his fellow ivtres during the final war against Hagorn. Abilities Skills *Vish'ka is an exceptional smith, capable of creating powerful magical weapons and armors. **He managed to create an armor for Lira in one night.Episode 57 Weaponry Vish'ka carries his giant hammer in battle. When he is an ivtre, he uses the white giant hammer. Trivia *Contrary to the claims or beliefs of Ascano women that heretics like Vish'ka would never enter to Devas, his ivtre is actually sent to Devas for unknown reasons. References Category:Barbaro